


Siren

by eerian_sadow



Series: Mother Allspark [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the right days, he can still hear her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> written for hellkitty, for the prompt "Small, daily joys". i'll admit that it did NOT go where i expected. Set during season 1 of TFA.

He remembers days like this on Cybertron. Well, perhaps not specifically like this; Cybertron was much cleaner and the Allspark had not yet been stolen from them by the Autobots and they had been winning the war. But still, there were enough similarities that he could compare the two with no worry.

The first, and most important thing, was that his Lord was here. The Decepticons were no longer lost and directionless—and he could bask in the sheer presence of Megatron once again. That he received his orders directly from the great leader was merely additional honor—and joy. Starscream could think him mad, but he knew the truth.

Then, there was the fact that would, very likely, win this new war. The Autobots were not only completely unprepared for it, they didn’t seem to believe there was a real threat. The only opposition they had faced was a small crew of space bridge repair bots who were smart and extremely lucky, but were not warriors. Once the Allspark was retrieved from them, they would return to Cybertron in glorious victory and demolish their foes once and for all. It would be a beautiful thing to watch when Megatron struck down Ultra Magnus at long last.

And the Allspark was here. She was with them, on this tiny planet in the farthest reaches of known space. Even if he hadn’t seen her with the Autobots, he would have known—she called to them, to all Cybertronians, with the most beautiful song he had ever heard. How he wished he could hear the song in person, not across the vast distance of the Human city and the depths of the lake.

Someday, when Megatron took her back, they would all hear her song. She would call to them all from their home and they would be strong again.  



End file.
